


成人童话

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu





	成人童话

　　万能魔法星球的小王子灵超在生日这天收到了来自巫师好朋友岳明辉的礼物。是巫师大人新研制的一颗名叫浩瀚星空的气泡弹沐浴球，他说洗澡的时候把它放到添满水的浴缸里就可以泡出一个璀璨的星河还百分之百能泡出额外的惊喜。

　　拆开礼品盒，浓郁的花香扑鼻而来，一颗色彩斑斓的球状物体呈现在眼前，小王子把它放进水里之后就躺在宽大的浴缸里品着红酒闭目养神，迷迷糊糊快要睡着之际才想到岳明辉说的什么星河一样的特效，眯着眼睛看了一眼果然如同置身星河。

　　小王子惊喜的睁大了眯成一条细缝的眼睛捧着水玩，虽然住在他家隔壁、整天睡不醒得大魔王木子洋总是叫他虎宝宝，但是虎宝宝的内心还是很少女的，华丽的城堡里到处点缀着鲜花和宝石，这颗来自巫师朋友的漂亮礼物明显取悦了他，结果他才暗自夸了一句真好看，就听到“砰”的一声巨响随后眼前冒出一团白光，待白光散去之后，赤身裸体的大魔王就趴在了他胸前…

　　有见识的小王子才不会被浴缸里突然出现的裸男吓到，况且男人那双比星河还要美上许多的眼眸一眨不眨的盯着他看目光温柔又纯粹，小王子第一次近距离的和他对视，不自觉的心跳加速嘴唇发干，他红着脸戳着男人的下巴问他：“你…你不是大魔王吗？怎么变成浴球精啦？”

　　

　　灵超不知道的是，在他看来温文尔雅、一点也不凶残的新时代大魔王木子洋其实很腹黑，比如昨天白天见面时，他还笑着摸着灵超的头顶掏出了几颗好吃的糖果放到他手心诚挚的祝他生日快乐，当天晚上就偷走了岳明辉家那只长得像哈士奇一样的小狼以此要挟巫师大人想办法把他变小了放到灵超小王子的生日礼物里。

　　而此时灵超正面色潮红的陷在柔软的大床里被他的手指玩弄的高潮迭起四肢酸软，他咬着自己的嘴唇努力不让呻吟声流出来，很快又迷失在木子洋给予的欢愉里。

　　“让我来找找宝贝的骚心在哪呢。”木子洋恶劣的曲着手指用指节在他多汁的后穴里摸索直至摸到一处轻微的凸起时灵超猛地绷紧小腹发出短促甜腻的尖叫，修长的腿不住的蹭着床单浑身抖得剧烈。“就是这里了吧。”木子洋了然地单手抓着他的腿弯另一只手的手指不断的打着旋按压那一点，逼的灵超把脸埋在掌心里哭的泣不成声。

　　“舒服吗？舒服了就帮我服务服务吧。”男人把手指上湿黏的淫液悉数揩在他雪白的背上然后枕着手臂靠到了床头招呼他： “坐上来自己动。”

　　灵超拖着打颤的腿颤颤巍巍的跪爬过来，骚水滴滴答答的落在床上洇湿了丝绸床单，他在木子洋灼热的目光下分开双腿背对着他跪坐在他身上，细白的手腕向后撑在他的腹肌上，大腿颤个不停，两只泛着粉的膝头紧紧地抵着床仍旧止不住的摇晃，光是爬过来就让他浑身绵软这一套动作下来更是耗尽了全身力气，他可怜巴巴的扭过头望着木子洋试图蒙混过关。

　　木子洋啪啪两下打在他屁股上，肉感十足的小屁股晃着淫荡的肉浪。白腻的臀瓣上清晰地浮现出五个指印，泛着薄红的臀肉无比色情，“不要～不要打我嘛…”小美人委屈的求饶，自带美瞳般的大眼睛里圈着一包泪要哭不哭的瘪着嘴。

　　木子洋被他看的又硬了几分，安抚似的不停抚摸灵超赤裸的脊背然后掰开两片臀瓣露出里面不住收缩吐着花蜜的粉褐色穴口，硬的发痛的肉棒慢慢进入松软的天堂，紧致穴道和粗硬硕大的完美契合让两人同时发出了一声满足的叹息。

　　

　　屋顶吊着的蕾丝床幔瀑布般垂落在地上隐隐透着两个交缠的身影，层叠的纱帐里断断续续的传出令人脸红心跳的淫靡声音。

　　“好大...呜，别，那里不行～”

　　“不大能操爽你吗，放松，别夹那么紧。”

　　“呃～好舒服，又、又要到了…”

　　

　　木子洋抓着灵超的细腰一下下往上颠不停的往他穴心上撞，下体传来的让人头皮发麻的快感让灵超仰着脖子哑着嗓子哭叫着想要缠住男人精壮的腰，双腿被禁锢着没有自由，他左摇右摆的在木子洋身上晃动爽的只会流口水，透明的涎水顺着他天鹅般的脖颈流到胸口把那一片皮肤染的亮晶晶。

　　木子洋炽热的目光划过灵超的美背，流畅的线条蜿蜒到尾椎，不盈一握的腰肢上拗出两个性感的小腰窝更是让人爱不释手，艳红小穴吞吐肉棒的淫荡画面带来了强烈的感官刺激和柔软肠肉的蠕动挤压让木子洋兴奋地双眼发红。

　　“啊～太深了哈…”双腿被掰到极致无法起身，灵超撑着床面拼命的扭动身体想要逃离被捅穿的恐惧。可惜无力的挣扎躲不过猛烈的拍打，木子洋看出了他的逃避，在他躲闪的时候皱着眉退出而后用力锢着他的腰往下拉，胯部凶狠地向上耸动，“啊…不行，没力气了…”腰软的像要化掉坐不住地往下趴，木子洋迅速把人推倒，扣着他的腰把人往身下带。

　　“还敢躲吗？嗯？说话，你要躲到哪里去？”大掌扒着两瓣屁股阻止括约肌的收缩，粗大的肉棒凶猛的往里戳，怒胀的龟头撑开紧致的肠壁捅到淫穴的最深处，“还躲不躲了？”丝毫没有防备的穴肉痉挛地紧紧咬着滚烫的柱身，小王子哆哆嗦嗦地伏在他身下攥着床单哭着摇头求他：“呜…不，好哥哥…不敢了，我不敢了…饶了我…饶了我吧。”他整个人被紧紧的压在床上不留一丝缝隙，水滑的肠肉随着他的抽泣有规律的收缩吮吸男人的巨物，男人一巴掌甩在他腿根的软肉上命令道：“夹紧了自己转过来。”

　　

　　手肘抵着床转过身 ，两条长腿卡在他身下转不过来，灵超急切的唤他：“帮帮我，洋哥帮我…”木子洋“好心”的帮他提着腿转了一周夹在腰上，肠道间每一处褶皱都被一个不落的磨过，快感如潮水般袭向全身，灵超爽的气喘吁吁躺在他身下大口喘气，“啊～”硬的像颗小石子似的小红果突然被捏住，男人坏笑着发问：“宝宝，香蕉干香蕉会生出小香蕉对吗？”“对…”

　　“那草莓干草莓会生出小草莓对吗？”敏感的奶尖被含在嘴里嘬了两口，快感烧的他大脑都无力思考只能无意识的小声重复：“呜，对～”

　　男人的手在他软乎乎的肚子上揉捏， “那我干宝宝呢，宝宝会给我生个小baby吗？”

　　混沌的大脑突然闪过一丝清明，灵超认真的思考着木子洋的问题，精灵一族神奇在即使身为男性也可以受孕，唯一的缺点就是孕期反应很大会经常感到空虚。灵超脑海中浮现出他挺着大大的肚子被木子洋按着操的场面顿时吓得一个激灵，他抗拒的推木子洋的肩膀，声音里带着哭腔：“不要…我才不要生小孩…”

　　木子洋显然对这个回答很不满意，肉棒飞速地在脆弱的肠道中抽送，每次经过那销魂的一点还会故意轻轻地摩擦一下，木子洋握着灵超的玉茎拇指指腹压着淌水的小口扣弄娴熟的手法让人无法招架，他执着的问同一个问题“小骚货，生不生？”轻微的凸起被重重碾过，灵超咬着嘴唇直掉眼泪，被抚慰的性器抖得厉害，男人的指腹绕着瓮张的铃口滑动压下复又抬起，动作之间拉起一道淫靡的丝，“它都爽哭了呢宝贝”语调温柔又残忍，小王子的眼泪掉得更凶了。

　　“啊啊…不行了，我要…我要射了…”无法忍受几乎要灭顶的强烈快感，小美人全身一阵疯狂地抽搐，眼看就要射出来。男人睨着狭长的眼眸看他：“现在还不可以射喔，不答应就不准你射。”渗着液体的铃口被恶意堵住，回流的感觉极度糟糕。

　　唔……唔……

　　灵超捂着嘴巴把即将要破口而出的呻吟声堵回去。男人却执意要把他干到叫出声来。胯下越来越用力，滚烫凶狠的肉刃深顶着那被他操弄的淫浪不堪的小嫩穴。“生不生？”男人用力的顶胯，灵超恍惚间觉得内里湿软的肠肉都被操出了他肉棒的形状。

　　“你会被我操大肚子呢，精灵一族怀孕的时候会渴望得到肉棒吧？吃不到肉棒会急得哭出来吧，那宝宝会挺着肚子求我干你吗？放心，我会负责喂饱你贪吃的小淫穴的。”见灵超羞的不肯答话他又继续说起来“你要大着肚子被我操呢，想想都很刺激啊，到时候你的小奶头就会分泌奶水了吧？会涨奶吗？涨了也没有关系，我会帮你吸通的，”木子洋摸着被操到神志不清的小美人平坦的小腹语气几乎算得上是哄骗：“小宝贝儿，给我生个baby好吗？”

　　不知是因欲望无法排解还是耳边萦绕的荤话太过色情，灵超的身体难耐地不停发抖，他崩溃的搂着男人的脖子讨好的亲吻他的耳垂，在敏感的马眼再次被抠挖时发出了一声哀婉的悲鸣：“好～生…我生…我给你生…”

　　听到满意回答的男人终于大发慈悲的松开了堵在前端的手附带体贴的替他撸了几下，灵超侧着头咬住床单，黏黏糊糊的精液滴滴答答的溅了木子洋一手，胸腔憋得的那股闷气终于在高潮中缓缓呼出，他大张着腿任由插在他臀间的肉棒凶猛的穿梭，最后狠狠的撞进肠道深处喷洒温热的液体。 

　　男人的火热停留在他体内好一会才缓缓的拔了出去，灵超累的说不出话只能呜咽两声夹了夹屁股，顾不得身后男人加重的呼吸声就乏的闭上了眼睛，木子洋把昏昏欲睡的小王子圈在怀里腰腹紧紧的贴着光裸的美背手指卷着他头顶翘起的头发说：“生日快乐，我的小王子。”

　　


End file.
